The present invention relates in general to an exercising and toning device, and, more particularly, to a support device for receiving a person's buttocks whereby a series of muscle contraction exercises may be performed, leading to the toning and firming of these exercised muscles.
There have been developed over the years a number of different pieces of apparatus that can be used for the purpose of toning and firming muscles. Also, exercises have been performed without the use of apparatus for toning purposes. However, few, if any, devices have been devised for the purpose of toning and firming the buttocks muscles, which, with the sedentary life style of today, are apt to become flabby and unfirm.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a buttocks exercising and toning device having different shaped and arranged contours to enable a person to exercise their buttocks muscles.
Another object of the present invention is to use a buttocks exercising and toning device which may be used with the person either in a seated position or in a supine position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a buttocks exercising and toning device that is of a relatively simple construction, that is light in weight, and that can be used in a number of different body positions for toning different ones of the buttocks muscles.
To accomplish the foregoing and other objects of this invention, there is provided a device that is constructed in the form of a V-shaped buttocks support preferably of a rigid plastic material that is of a relatively light weight and having the contours that enable a person to exercise the buttocks muscles. The buttocks support is adapted for use either on a table or the like for support therein in a seated position, or on the floor for support therein in a supine position. In a seated position, for example, the user selects one of the many contours of the device, depending upon the particular buttocks muscles that are to be exercised, and with the use of lifting leg movements, the person can develop a series of muscle contraction exercises. By continued use of these exercises, there will be an eventual toning and firming of the buttocks muscles providing that area of the body a more healthy, rounded and more attractive contour. From the vertex of the support each leg thereof is similarly contoured with high and low sections including a high point at the vertex of the buttocks support. In addition, at the ends of the legs opposite the vertex there are provided handles for gripping the support when in use.